


Can't take my eyes off of you

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brawler might be a little bit OOC since he's a hard character to write in a setting like this, Brawlhood, Cuddling, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Size Difference, Smut, handjob, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: The akudama end up spending the night at a hotel. Obviously Brawler and Hoodlum get paired to share a room, but the unspoken tensions between them turn into something more...
Relationships: Brawler/Hoodlum (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Can't take my eyes off of you

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had to write the first Brawlhood smut and since I'm already a disappointment to my parents I took that task upon me.  
> When I started writing this fic two weeks ago in between studying for my exams, i never expected it to turn into this massive 6.5K+ words fanfic but I'm honestly not disappointed by how it turned out.  
> I've been very excited to finish this and share it with you all, so I hope you enjoy it just as much as I did!

Hoodlum let out a sigh as he let himself fall on the soft bed “Aah, I haven’t slept in a bed for so long…” he exclaimed as he buried his face into one of the pillows.

On the other side of the room, Brawler shook of his jacket and hung it over the chair in the room, most likely getting some blood on the furniture as he did so “All that fighting made me build up a good sweat, I’m going to take a shower.”  
Hoodlum made an approving sound as he heard the bathroom door shut close again. Raising his arm and sniffing slightly, he realised that he should probably do the same when Brawler was done. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had a decent shower, probably sometime before he even went to jail…

Hoodlum had moved to the small couch that was in their hotel room, reading through a random magazine that showed some of the nearby tourist spots as he sipped on a glass he had filled with some alcohol that had been in the minifridge. He hadn’t been too sure about this mission when it first started but between chilling in this overly fancy hotel room and getting to know Brawler, maybe all the danger he had been through in these past few days had been worth it.  
Out of nowhere the door that lead to the bathroom was slammed open, the shower could still be heard running in the background, and suddenly Brawler was standing in front of him with nothing more than a skimpy towel covering his private parts.  
The green haired man almost spit out his drink upon seeing the sight before him. Drops of water were dripping from his dreads, falling on his broad chest where they joined with other drops and trailed down his upper body to where the big man was holding the towel around his hips with one hand. Hoodlum tried his best not to stare but he could clearly feel his cheeks burning up and heart pumping his blood a little faster through his body than it usually would.

“Bro you gotta see this!” The deep voice snapping him out of his thoughts, Hoodlum looked at what Brawler was currently presenting him in the hand that wasn’t holding the towel. “They have bird shaped bars of soap!”   
Hoodlum was dumbfounded. This was why Brawler ran out the shower with barely anything on? To show him the bird shaped bar of soap? He then looked at the bar of soap in his open hand and saw that it was indeed pretty cute and fairly well made. “I had to show you before I used it. It looked cute and I thought you might like it too!” Brawler told him, making the blush on Hoodlum’s cheeks that had started to fade return just a bright as before upon hearing his enthusiasm.

Realising the shower was still running behind him, Brawler said “Ah, I’m gonna continue showering. I’m almost done so you can take one after me if you want to.”  
“I’ll take you up on that Bro,” Hoodlum replied with a somewhat awkward smile as he watched the tall man disappear into the bathroom again to finish his shower.  
Not much later, Brawler emerged from the bathroom again; this time wearing pants and drying his dreads with a towel. He was still missing a shirt but, thinking about it, Hoodlum didn’t think he was ever wearing one in the first place…

Stretching his arms above his head as he got up, he announced “All right, I’m going to take a shower too,” and continued walking towards the direction of the bathroom Brawler had just been in. “Have fun!” Brawler responded before turning back to the minifridge in the room, making a disappointed noise when he discovered there was no food in there.

The bathroom felt hot and humid, steam still hanging in the room from Brawler’s shower, fogging up the big mirror that was on the wall opposing the shower.   
Shrugging off his suit jacket as he walked towards the mirror, he used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away some of the condensation and looked at himself. The bags underneath his eyes were small and almost unnoticeable, but enough of a sign to him that it was about time he had a good night’s rest in a decent bed. He praised himself lucky that, because of the heavy styling he put his hair through, you couldn’t really see it was greasy, but he was more than happy that he could finally take a decent shower again.

When the hot water of the shower hit his back and shoulders, it felt as if the stress of the past few days melted away and his shoulders went slack, taking in and enjoying the feeling. His hands reached up to his scalp and started going through his hair, ruining the messy pompadour he always styled in it and making the longer locks fall down in his face. Squirting some shampoo in one of his hands, he notices the bird shaped bar of soap Brawler had excitedly shown him earlier, now lost some of its shape after being used. As he closed his eyes to rub the shampoo in his hair and scalp, Hoodlum’s thoughts unconsciously wandered back to that moment. The bar of soap had looked so small in Brawler’s hands; but then again, Brawler’s hands were massive in comparison to his. Everything about him was big, he was so much taller than any of them and his biceps were probably almost the size of a small child’s head. It made him think, would Brawler be just as well-endowed down there too?

He shook his head, that wasn’t something he should be thinking about. But it was too late, as his mind had started to live a life of its own already and started imagining all the wrong things. Mortified, he felt the blood rushing downwards and his cock stiffening up slightly. It wasn’t as if he didn’t like Brawler, Hoodlum had quickly realised his true feelings towards the tall man, but it felt wrong to feel this way about a dangerous criminal like him, even if he acted so stupidly adorable all the time. It wasn’t as if Brawler was the person to be interested in love or physical relationships other than fights anyway…

Rinsing out the shampoo in his hair, Hoodlum thought to himself that it had been a while since he last did anything like this and his body must just be reacting to stuff like this more than it normally would, even if deep down he knew that was just an excuse he was telling himself to not feel as bad about touching himself because he thought about the man he had quickly started thinking off as his best friend.

Hesitantly at first, Hoodlum reached down and wrapped his hand around the hardening body part, feeling the first sparks of pleasure shoot through his body as he gave it a few strokes. As he did so, he allowed his mind to run free for once; at this point he was too far in anyway to not do so. He thought back to before, to Brawler’s broad chest and chiselled muscles, to the slight bulge he had been able to spot through the thin fabric of the towel he had been covering himself with and thought of Brawler’s handsome face he had dreamt of kissing a few times before.

His hand moved faster as he thought of him, it felt so wrong to do this but it felt oh so good at the same time. Unbeknownst to Hoodlum, who was too deep into his fantasies at this point, he choked out a quiet ‘B-Bro…’ as he thought of Brawler.

Outside the bathroom Brawler was just chilling and waiting for Hoodlum to be done showering so he had someone to talk to again and not be bored to death anymore, when he suddenly heard Hoodlum’s voice coming from the bathroom. It was soft, almost too quiet to properly make out what he was saying, but Brawler thought he heard him say ‘Bro’, the nickname the two had been using to address each other. Did Hoodlum need something from him? Was it really all right to just go check in on him while he was in the shower? Brawler briefly thought about it but then decided they were close enough for him to go check in case Hoodlum needed something.  
Without even knocking, Brawler opened the bathroom door and waltzed right in, asking “Did you need some-” the rest of his sentence slowly died down into silence upon seeing what Hoodlum was doing. Had he really been touching himself… while thinking of him? The idea of it was somehow nice, maybe, he thought as he suddenly felt his pants grow a little tighter. Brawler’s eyes quickly flashed down to see his cock starting to strain against the front of them and tried to subtly move his hands a bit more in front of it so the other man wouldn’t notice that he was getting turned on from seeing him do something like this.

Hoodlum was mortified when the door had suddenly opened and Brawler had walked in on him touching himself. Had he not been quiet enough? How good was Brawler’s hearing anyway? His face turning red from embarrassment, he immediately tried covering himself up as much as possible and turned his body away from Brawler’s eyes that were just staring at him in a mixture of shock and something else Hoodlum couldn’t entirely place.   
When suddenly those eyes flashed down rapidly, he couldn’t help but look down as well, seeing Brawler move his hands a little more in front of the crotch area of his pants. Was he… getting turned on by this? Hoodlum discarded the thought as he felt his cheeks starting to burn even more, making the hot shower almost feel cold in comparison to how his body was burning up in this moment.

The two of them locked eyes for a moment, both not really knowing what to say in this situation, until Brawler suddenly started walking towards the shower cabinet Hoodlum was in instead of walking away. As he got closer, all Hoodlum could think of is how much he fucked up and might’ve angered the last person he ever would’ve wanted to anger with his behaviour. He stumbled back but his back almost immediately hit the cold tile wall and he could only look how Brawler opened the glass shower door, turned off the shower and stepped inside the shower as well, towering over him as he put one of his hands next to Hoodlum’s head.   
The green haired man was praying to whatever God existed out there that his death would be quick and painless as he felt Brawler’s eyes nearly bore holes into his skin. When he finally dared to look up and meet his eyes, the tall man leaned in and… kissed him?

Hoodlum let out a surprised noise when their lips meet. This wasn’t what he expected! But it was so much better than dying. Brawler tried to move his body closer to his, but the height difference and the small, still slippery, shower cabinet they were currently in didn’t make that easy for him. Still, the attempt got an approving sound out of the smaller male as he moved one of his arms up to sling it around Brawler’s neck and pull him in as close as possible, momentarily forgetting the state he was in and not caring; in this moment all he wanted was to enjoy this.

When Brawler moved back a little again, he saw Hoodlum’s face was still coloured a rosy red from the blush on his cheeks but his eyes didn’t seem as fearful anymore, which he was glad for. Then it hit him, he had just kissed Hoodlum like that without any warning. He swallowed “I’m sorry, was that okay with you?”  
  
Hoodlum’s green eyes peeked through the long locks that were hanging down into his face, dripping water. Was that okay? Did Brawler really ask that question as if he hadn’t just showed how much he appreciated it?   
“Bro, that was so okay you have no idea…” Hoodlum answered him as he stared into his eyes “I’ve wanted to do that for so long…” He added under his breath, but obviously Brawler could still hear it with how close the two of them were together.

“Then let’s not stop there…” Brawler said with a smirk on his face as he caught Hoodlum’s lips with his own again.   
Hoodlum didn’t realise what he was talking about at first, but when suddenly his mouth left Hoodlum’s and started kissing down to his neck while his big hands laid to rest on his hips, Hoodlum suddenly knew all too well where this was going.  
“Bro, hold on. Wait a minute!” he panicked, and immediately Brawler backed up again.

“Let’s not do this here… At least let me get myself dried off,” he said just as a shiver slightly shook his still wet body.  
“Ah, I’m sorry bro,” Brawler said as he reached out of the shower to grab the towel Hoodlum had put out for himself and handed it to the shorter man “I guess I got a little carried away…”

Hoodlum ruffled the towel through his hair as he responded “Don’t worry about it bro. Just let me get ready first.”  
Brawler perked up as he heard this “Wait so you mean you still want to-?”  
“O-Of course I do,” he answered. He tried to sound confident, but the darkening blush on his face gave away that he really was just as excited for this as Brawler was. Seriously, how could this man make this big of a move on him and then immediately go back to being such an excited dork?

“I’ll let you get ready then,” Brawler told him with a playful wink as he stepped out of the shower again and continued to walk out of the bathroom as if nothing had happened just now.   
Hoodlum continued drying himself with the towel but couldn’t get what had just happened out of his head. Brawler just walked in on him touching himself while thinking of him, then continued to kiss him and now they were about to go even further. How had this happened? Hoodlum pinched himself in the arm lightly to see if he wasn’t dreaming, but this bizarre scene seemed to be reality after all. Not that he minded all that much, just thinking about the tall man kissing his neck and pushing his body closer to his own made his heart beat faster again.

Wrapping one of the provided hotel coats around his otherwise naked body, Hoodlum tried to calm himself down a little. But as his hand rested on the door handle, tons of different scenarios about what was about to happen the moment he stepped out of this door spooked through his mind. Most of them were things Hoodlum only thought would ever happen in his imagination, but right now they almost seemed like reality…  
As he finally opened the door and stepped outside the bathroom, he noticed the lights had been dimmed and the only real light source left in the room came from the two lamps next to each side of the bed.   
He noticed Brawler sitting on the bed with his back turned towards where Hoodlum was currently standing, playing mindlessly with one of his dreads; when he heard the door of the bathroom close again, he looked behind him to face Hoodlum with a big smile on his face.   
Hoodlum walked towards the bedroom part of their hotel room and as he did so, he was basically screaming at himself in his mind about how awkward this was. He almost wished he hadn’t stopped Brawler earlier and they’d just done it right there and then in the shower. It would’ve been less awkward than the whole situation had become now, but it didn’t feel right to just do it right there and then like that, no matter how turned on the two of them had been…

Hoodlum sat on the bed in front of Brawler, he could already feel his cheeks burning again when his eyes met his. Damn him for getting flustered so easily all the time.   
“You still okay with this?” Brawler spoke up, this time making sure Hoodlum was okay with the whole situation instead of just letting his body move on its own like it had done back in the bathroom. Hoodlum nodded “More than anything…”

The answer was more than enough of a confirmation for him and he leaned forward, one hand on the bed to keep his balance while his other hand reached up to brush some hair out of his face before cupping his cheek and pressing his lips against Hoodlum’s. The other man looked like an entirely different person with his hair down like that, but Brawler didn’t mind. He liked Hoodlum no matter what he looked like; after all, in the end it was still his bro beneath the surface.   
When their lips met, Brawler felt the same fire burning inside of him he had felt when kissing Hoodlum in the shower earlier. He wasn’t sure how to describe the feeling, but the thing that felt the closest like it was the feeling he got when he was fighting some strong enemy. However the two things were totally different, they both made him feel this way and he couldn’t get enough of the feeling.   
This one, the one he got when he was with Hoodlum, though… it was so much softer, more tender, than the one he felt while fighting. It was a foreign feeling to him, one he hadn’t gotten often before, but it was very welcome and it made his entire body feel warm and nice.

When he felt Hoodlum swing his arms around his neck to pull Brawler down with him on the bed, he easily complied, putting his other hand down on the mattress too so his full weight wouldn’t be on Hoodlum as they kissed.

The two of them broke apart for air for just a moment, their eyes never leaving one another and their faces mere inches apart before they both leaned in for another kiss, this time Brawler immediately deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping past Hoodlum’s lips catching him off guard for just a moment before he returned the kiss just as enthusiastically.   
Hoodlum never expected Brawler to be so gentle, but the way he kissed him in the barely lit hotel room felt different than anything Hoodlum had ever experienced and he felt his heart melt and his stomach flutter as they made out on the bed.

As they pulled apart once more to catch their breath, Hoodlum suddenly asked “You’re probably a top, right?” his voice barely louder than a whisper as to not break the mood surrounding the two of them in the moment.  
It was hard to see against the man’s dark skin, but Hoodlum could swear he saw a blush appear on Brawler’s face upon being asked this question. “I’ve never actually had sex with a guy before,” he admitted, his voice equally quiet, although Hoodlum wasn’t sure if he had the same intentions or was just embarrassed.   
“What do you usually do?” Brawler asked him, and suddenly it was Hoodlum’s time to be embarrassed. How did he end up being the most experienced one when he was quite a few years younger than Brawler? “Umm, I’m usually on the receiving end when I’m doing it with a man…” he told the man leaning over him, realising once more just how massive Brawler really was as he towered above him, before looking awkwardly to the side and adding “I think you’d make a wonderful top though bro…”

Brawler could feel his cock straining against his pants as he said those words. The massive blush on Hoodlum’s face looked so cute, he couldn’t wait to ravage the guy under him. Without further hesitation, his lips were on Hoodlum’s again as one of his hands moved down to untie the knot Hoodlum had tied in the robe he was wearing.   
As the robe fell open, revealing Hoodlum’s naked body beneath it, Brawler could feel the man’s legs wrap around his hips, pulling his lower body closer to his own while continuing to make out with the man towering over him. Giving in to whatever Hoodlum was doing, he felt their sensitive crotches grind together soon enough and broke the kiss to look down as he breathed out a soft moan, quickly realising his pants were seriously getting in the way here.

Momentarily breaking the tension hanging between them, Brawler got up from the bed and started unbuckling his belt. As he looked over to Hoodlum, he saw that he too was using this moment to fully strip off the hotel robe and toss it over to the other side of the bed before returning his attention fully to Brawler.

Hoodlum’s eyes were fixated on Brawler’s hands as they fumbled with the belt and unzipped his pants, pulling them down together with his underwear in one swift motion afterwards, making his cock spring up, basically screaming for some attention at this point. Hoodlum watched as it twitched and made a mental check that the size of it indeed did match the rest of Brawler’s proportions.

Not wasting much time now that the last layers of clothing were finally out of the way, Brawler was back to towering over Hoodlum who was still sprawled out on the bed like before, grinding himself into the man beneath him again as he caught his lips. This time however, his lips didn’t stay there long and quickly left his lips to kiss at his neck.   
Hoodlum was too focused on the feeling of Brawler’s teeth grazing over the sensitive skin of his neck that he didn’t notice one of his hands reaching down. When he suddenly felt a warm hand wrap around his cock though, he let out a surprised yelp and his attention was immediately directed downwards. One of Brawler’s big hands was wrapped around their two cocks and stroked them together, making pleasure spread through both of their bodies. Hoodlum whimpered at the sensation as he felt Brawler nip and suck on his neck, he was definitely going to leave marks at this rate but Hoodlum couldn’t really care about that at this moment as his brain was overflowing with pleasure.

But he wanted more, needed more, and a pleading ‘Bro…’ left his mouth, making Brawler look up to him again.   
When Brawler looked up, no words were needed to convey the message that was shown clearly on Hoodlum’s face; his eyes half-lidded with lust pleading for Brawler to give him more than just this, the blush on his face that painted his cheeks a beautiful rosy colour and had spread so much by now that even his ears were starting to look a little red, and the small pants that were escaping his mouth as he tried to keep his composure while Brawler’s hand kept moving, accompanying the trembling of his legs as the pleasure spread to make every inch of his body tingle. And Brawler wasn’t off much better, seeing Hoodlum like this was seriously testing his strength to restrain himself and he swallowed hard, his throat bobbing as he did so. No man, or woman even, had ever made him feel like this. The warmth spreading throughout his body was more than just the pleasure that came from touching himself and he wanted to feel more of it, to be even closer to Hoodlum than he already was right now…

When Hoodlum pulled him in for a kiss at that moment, he felt the warm sensation explode in his chest as their lips touched again. Was this what it felt like to truly care about a person? To love someone?   
As they moved away a little, Brawler couldn’t help but stare at the man under him and without thinking, his mouth moved on its own “I think I love you Bro…”

The confession came out of nowhere and surprised Hoodlum more than just a little, but his feelings for Brawler were all the same so it was more than welcome to him. “You think?” Hoodlum laughed softly as he brought one of his hands up to softly stroke Brawler’s cheek before pushing himself up to kiss him again “I feel the same… I love you too Bro.”

This tender moment could’ve lasted forever for the two of them, but as Brawler felt Hoodlum’s legs move a little beneath him, he was reminded of the true matter at hand and leaned in for another kiss as his hands ran down Hoodlum’s body, stopping at his legs and caressing his thighs for a moment.   
Hoodlum broke the kiss early “Hold on, we’re definitely going to need lube,” he told the man on top of him. “Check the drawer, there might be some in it the hotel provided…” he added afterwards.  
Brawler did as he was told and, shifting his weight a little, leaned over to the side of the bed so he could check the drawer of the bedside table. Sure enough, he found a small bottle of lube in there.   
Not bothering to close the drawer again, he returned to his earlier position, this time sitting up more straight in between Hoodlum’s legs, getting a magnificent view of his entire body.

Brawler opened the small bottle and squeezed some of the liquid inside on his fingers; looking up, he saw Hoodlum swallow hard and stopped his movements for a second to ask, “Are you nervous?”. Judging by his reaction, the other had obviously not expected him to catch up on such subtle signs and sputtered out “A little yeah… But it’s all good nerves!” he added after as to not make Brawler feel like it was a bad thing and make him think he might not want to do this with him anymore after all.   
“Don’t worry,” Brawler laughed “This isn’t the same as fighting, I’ll be more gentle.”  
A small smile that appeared on Hoodlum’s face was enough of a reassurance for him that it really was okay to go ahead and continue, and so he did.

When he pressed a first finger inside, he could feel Hoodlum’s body tense up for just a moment before relaxing again, allowing him to continue. He sure hadn’t been lying when he said he had done this before, but Brawler didn’t think too much of it. He had a general idea of how sex with men worked despite never having done it before, but he wanted to make sure Hoodlum was comfortable and he wouldn’t cause him any pain by rushing too much.   
When Hoodlum’s face and body showed no signs of slight discomfort anymore, he added another finger. This one stretched him out a bit more and he saw Hoodlum’s brow furrow and him biting his lip a little, trying his best to not show any discomfort as he got used to the feeling.

As his fingers kept moving Brawler wrapped his other hand around Hoodlum’s cock again, lazily stroking him to make him focus on the pleasure instead of the discomfort. It seemed to be working as he saw Hoodlum writhing on the mattress. When he curled his fingers a little inside his body, he could clearly see the reaction of the man as a gasp left his mouth and he said “Oh, right there bro! That’s the spot.”  
Brawler smirked as he focused his attention on that same spot, watching Hoodlum’s legs tremble and his back arch off the mattress a little as he did so, the noises leaving his body sounding like pure heaven to the man pleasuring him.

When Brawler’s fingers suddenly left him, he felt empty, but Hoodlum knew that feeling wouldn’t last long. He glanced over at Brawler, his chest rising and falling heavily from the stimulation his body had been going through and partly from nerves for what was to come. He saw Brawler reach over to the small bottle of lube again but before he could do anything with it, Hoodlum pushed himself up from the mattress and wrapped his arms around Brawler’s neck again to kiss him again. As they deepened the kiss, he could feel Brawler’s hands caress his body before slowly moving their bodies down until Hoodlum’s back touched the mattress again. As their shared kiss ended, Brawler sat up a bit more again and squeezed some of the lube on his own cock, excited to finally get in on the action as well. Hoodlum’s body already looked so wrecked as he laid sprawled out on the mattress, his hair still a mess and his eyes looking at him as if begging for him to fuck him into the bed. He lifted up Hoodlum’s legs, hooking them around his hips as he grabbed ahold of his cock, lining it up before pressing the tip inside. A groan escaped Hoodlum as he did so, and he could see his hands grabbing at the sheets as Brawler continued pressing more of himself inside, keeping a close eye on the man under him at all time so he could stop when it really got too much for him.

“You okay?” Brawler quickly checked with him to be sure, making Hoodlum open his eyes again to look at him and reply “I’m great, please don’t stop,” he panted out, making Brawler’s cock twitch inside his body as he continued slowly pushing inside until he was fully inside of Hoodlum’s body.   
Both men were panting softly as they waited a few moments to get used to the sensation before continuing. Hoodlum had never been with someone quite as big as Brawler, and the sensation of being spread open and filled up to this extent was definitely uncomfortable at first, but as he got used to the feeling it felt so good and Brawler was hitting all the right spots inside of him. Brawler on the other hand was having a tough time restraining himself at first; Hoodlum felt so warm and tight around him and he wanted so much more, but he knew he needed to give the man some time so he wouldn’t hurt him.

He then suddenly felt Hoodlum’s legs pulling himself closer towards him and as he looked up and their eyes met, Hoodlum nodded; an answer to the silent question whether or not it was okay to start moving. Without hesitation, Brawler’s hips moved back and then thrust back into Hoodlum, making the man get pushed back into the pillows he was laying on, moans escaping the both of them as Brawler’s hips kept moving at a steady rhythm. “F-fuck Bro, it’s so good. Don’t- don’t stop!” Hoodlum managed to get out; his mind was overwhelmed by the pleasure spreading through his body as Brawler pounded into him and he couldn’t think straight, all he could think of was the pleasure pooling in his lower abdomen and how Brawler managed to hit all the right spots with every single thrust.  
“Wasn’t planning to,” the man on top grunted out as a response to Hoodlum’s plead to keep going, his hips never faltering as he kept up the steady pace and he was thankful for the enormous stamina he had built up while fighting throughout the years.   
He looked over Hoodlum’s body, he looked so frail in comparison to him yet he was taking it better than anyone ever had. Brawler leaned forward to kiss him, but as he leaned in closer Hoodlum’s hands cupped his face and kept it from kissing him. “God Brawler I love you so much…” he instead told him before bringing their faces together and kissing him.

It was weird hearing him call him by his Akudama nickname instead of the nickname they had between the two of them, but at the same time it made his heart flutter and his hip movement falter for just a moment as he was caught off guard by Hoodlum’s actions before regaining his composure and regaining his pace, this time just a little faster because he could also feel the pleasure pool in his lower abdomen, sending sparks through his body, as he was slowly getting closer to his climax.

When they broke up the kiss, Brawler moved back a little again, his hands grabbing hold of Hoodlum’s hips and picking them up from the mattress so he could thrust into him at a different angle, reaching much deeper and eliciting a whole new array of sounds from the man under him as he did so, feeling Hoodlum’s body clench around him even tighter as he was holding himself back more from the sudden change of position. “That’s it! Oh God right there! Bro!” Hoodlum’s voice sounded amazing to Brawler, from the variety of noises he made to the approving words whenever Brawler hit his prostate just right or just the way he moaned out his name like it was a mantra and he knew nothing else, it all made Brawler’s heart pound faster in his chest and the pleasure spike throughout his entire body as he made love to the man under him. In this singular moment, the two of them were united as one and no one could take this from them. Not now and not ever, this was something the two of them would always remember and carry with them; and who knows, maybe they could do stuff like this more often after tonight…

Hoodlum could feel Brawler’s thrusts getting sloppier and faster at some point and Brawler looked at him “I’m getting close-” he said before another deep moan escaped him. The sounds he made were unlike anything he could’ve ever imagined coming from the big man on top and the low rumble of his voice whenever he moaned sent waves of pleasure through his entire body as he thrusted deep inside of him at a quick pace.   
Hoodlum was getting close too, and he moved one of his hands up to his cock to stroke himself in time with the fast-paced rhythm Brawler had built up. He was sure Brawler could also feel how his entire body trembled with pleasure now that he was so close to his end and he tried his best to stop his legs from trembling so much but he was just so close to his climax, it was stronger than himself. “I-I’m close too, oh God…” Hoodlum panted out as his hand started moving up and down his cock faster. He was ready to blow any moment now but he also wanted to wait and hold out just a little longer so he could come together with Brawler.  
“Bro, I’m going to-” Hoodlum bit his lip as he tried to hold back just a little more.  
“Me too,” Brawler grunted “Just- a little more.”

With a few more thrusts, Brawler buried himself deep inside Hoodlum’s body as he hit his climax, the sensation being the one thing Hoodlum needed to send him right over the edge as well as his back arched off the mattress while one of his hands gripped the sheets and his eyes rolled back into his head while his other hand kept stroking his cock through his orgasm.  
Brawler’s grip on Hoodlum’s hips tightened as the waves of pleasure rocked through him as well and even as they started to fade away slowly he was left trembling and panting while still buried deep inside Hoodlum’s body.

Brawler slowly pulled out as he felt himself growing soft again and put down Hoodlum’s hips on the mattress again as he looked over the man’s body. He looked absolutely wrecked; his eyes no longer had that glance of lust in them but now just looked tired and happy, the spots on his neck Brawler had been sucking on before were already starting to turn a darker pink colour, his chest rose and fell in a fast but steady rhythm as he tried to catch his breath again and his milky-white semen laid gathered on his stomach in the aftermath of his orgasm.  
Brawler reached over to where the discarded hotel robe laid on the bed and used the piece of clothing to wipe it off, earning a tired ‘Thank you’ from the green-haired man.

Hoodlum watched as Brawler tossed the robe off the bed and heard it land somewhere on the floor of the hotel room as the tall man laid down on the bed next to him and pulled the blankets over the two of them. He couldn’t be bothered by the fact that he needed another shower right now, that was a problem for future Hoodlum, right now he just wanted to sleep as he felt his eyelids fall down more with every passing second. However he felt extremely tired, he still opened his eyes to look up at Brawler, the man he had just had sex with and also his best friend whom he cared very much for. He found him looking right back at him and smiled as a way of communicating that didn’t require him to speak. Brawler responded with a smile of his own and they spent a few moments in silence before Brawler tucked some hair behind his ear and kissed him softly; the kiss was nothing special this time, and it didn’t lead to anything else, it was just a gesture to show how much they cared for each other right now. Moving closer to Hoodlum, he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him closer to his chest. It was nice, they both thought it was, laying there in silence cuddling with each other and slowly dozing off. Hoodlum was close to passing out when he heard Brawler’s deep voice rumble in his chest as his head was resting against it “I’m sure of it now Bro. I really do love you…” he spoke, not even really sure if Hoodlum was going to hear it or if he had fallen asleep already, but Hoodlum’s head moved and his eyes met with his as he tiredly responded “I’m glad. I love you too Bro…”

The two of them shared one more kiss before Hoodlum rested his head back against Brawler’s chest and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep while surrounded in the warmth and the nice smell of Brawler’s body, feeling Brawler bury his face into his hair as he too drifted off to sleep while embracing the smaller man in his arms.  
  



End file.
